


End of Chapter 3 of The Flour Patch

by riablist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bakery AU, Bodtlings you are honestly incredible, Fanfic to Fanart, Gift Exchange, M/M, and want to live in NY, go and read this fic it makes you feel many things, like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riablist/pseuds/riablist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi Bodtlings! So I am your secret gifter, surprise!! Well, I hope they enjoy this little piece just as much as I enjoyed reading TFP, it has been my greatest honor for drawing this piece as bodtlings is such an exceptional writer. As I read your fic I was immersed in the amount of detail applied to the stories of these two dorks that fall in love. Well anyways! I hope you have a lovely and happy holiday season!</p>
<p>XO </p>
<p>Ria</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Chapter 3 of The Flour Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodtlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/gifts).




End file.
